thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action
This Role Play began on February 8th, 2015. It is the successor to Total Drama Island, and brings back 16 of the 22 contestants from last season to go for another cash prize: ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Teams (Not including Courtney) Screaming Gaffers Heather Tyler Gwen Leshawna Noah Izzy Geoff DJ Killer Grips Trent Katie Duncan Beth Cody Lindsay Harold Episode Summaries Episode 1: The 15 most memorable people from the previous season are back. Chris gives them a tour, where Beth calls people ugly, only to get beat up by DJ, Tyler and Lindsay are closer, Gwen and Duncan bond, and Heather argues with Courtney. The challenge is to run from a monster. Lindsay annoys Courtney by teaming up with her. Heather decides to hide alone, as does many others. Gwen, Trent, and Duncan team up, and include Harold as monster bait. Katie, Geoff, Cody, and Beth embarrass themselves by getting out early. Lindsay goes with Izzy on an adventure. Harold is angered that he was left for the monster, blaming Duncan. The remaining people race to the trailers and Heather wins. She wins a private trailer and the power to vote someone off. She ultimately chooses her mortal enemy, Courtney. .Episode 2: '''Lindsay wakes up early, only to be creeped out by Izzy. Geoff and DJ work together to beat up Beth.Heather walks info the girls trailer to brag about her personal cabin. Izzy and Lindsay want to be invited in the cabin, but Heather quickly declines. Everyone is called in the mess hall to eat their breakfast. While walking, Leshawna tries to persuade Gwen into getting a new boyfriend, but she isnt interested in anyone. After breakfast, Chris announces the teams. The Screaming Gaffers are DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Beth, Noah, Izzy, Tyler Gwen, and Heather. The Killer Grips are Trent, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Duncan, and Cody. The challenge is announced to be a challenge simillar to Capture The Flag. Each team will assign two snipers, aka guards. While evryonee else tries to run to other side, unharmed, and try to blow up their hot tob. The snipers for Gaffers are Gwen and Noah. The snipers for Grips are Beth and Trent. Everyone begind running; Cody; slowly. Lindsay runs to the opposite side, and gets shot, falling, but gets caught by her boyfriend Tyler. Izzy and Lindsay interact despite being on different teams. While aiming, Trent accidentally shoots Gwen. Geoff grabs a handful of bombs from his pocket and makes it to the other side unharmed. Harold does too. Geoff manages to explode the hot tub, but Harold is shot and accidentally explodes the Gaffers reward, angering the Gaffers. The Killer Grips end up losing. Harold is constantly being pushed around for the hot tub incident. At the elimination ceremony, Beth ends up being voted off for being useless, and Heather, DJ, and Geoff cheer while watching nearby. Heather walks up and tosses Beth in the limo '''Episode 3: The challenge is to stay on a bus while it's constantly shaking, spinning, and such. A lot of people make inappropriate references about this. Katie is the first to fall followed by many others. In the end, the Gaffers win again, and Katie is voted off for being worthless Episode 4: Heather, enjoying her personal cabin and bragging, begins to annoy the other women. Some want to share the cabin with her but she frustratedly declines. The challenge is to save children at the top floor in a building that is 10 floors. You need to make your teammates don't get taken away. Gwen, a fan of horror movies, leads her team but unfortunately, they are getting picked off, leaving Gwen with Leshawna and Heather. Duncan is leading his team and he is the last one left. After the killer comes back, it gets down to Heather and Duncan. Duncan offers to make out with Heather, annoying her. Duncan threw the kids out the window, to Chris, but it was considered cheating so the Gaffers, undefeated, won again. The Grips ended up voting Harold Episode 5: Leshawna walks to Heather's cabin and suggests a secret alliance. Hesitant, Heather accepts. The challenge is announced to be to save a teammate from being burned to death. The teammates were Gwen and Duncan. Everyone quickly begins to swim towards them but explosives slow them down. And Geoff hasn't even started. DJ saw Cody in danger and helped him. However he was on the opposite team and the team was angry at DJ. Duncan is released first and the Grips finally won, and DJ is sent packing Category:Total Drama Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Total Drama Series Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Incomplete Roleplays Category:2015